paperrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Elements
Elements are a general group to describe what a character is related to. They were first introduced in a very primitive form in Paper Roblox 2: Beyond the Fold in the form of giving each card a distinct color to symbolize what the item on the card was. In Super Paper Roblox, the element system was changed in the form of adding several icons to fit with it due to how most characters had multiple elements in the game, such as Tretone and the Crevons being music/void characters. Paper Roblox 2: Beyond the Fold Due to there being no official names or descriptions, these are original-made descriptions of each element. Normal (Red): Any character or item that doesn't fit any other category is typically in this category. God (Yellow): As the name implies, this goes to any character that is a god of one thing or another. Developer (White): These cards are dedicated to characters that helped create the game in some way or form. Super Paper Roblox Each element uses their card description. Paper (White): This element is associated with the essence of normal civilized people. Though there are a few exceptions to this rule, they're usually associated with the paper element if their special powers have been stripped of then, their powers or dormant, or they frequently take the form of an ordinary Robloxian. Characters who appeared in Paper Roblox 2 may also be given this element. Cursed (Green): This element is associated to anyone (or anything) that bears a significant curse, or has quite a bit of knowledge about curses. Scissors (Lavender): This element is associated with anyone who can use scissor magic. Only one character really fits this category. Balance (Red): This element is associated with anyone who is a part of the Guardians of Balance, who dedicate their lives to maintaining balance and harmony in Paper Robloxia. Wind (Blue): This element is associated with anyone who lives within the area of Peculiar Hill, all of which is owned by the wind mage Aristris. Void (Grey): Also known as the "Rock" element, in reference to the black teardrop-shaped gem on the Void Star. This element is associated with anyone who is directly associated with 1x1x1x1 or the Void Star in some way. Fire (Orange): This element is associated with any character who is formed partially out of flames. This includes all Pumpkinheads and Torchkin. Pin (Purple-Grey): The sister element of Scissors. This element is associated with Pin magic (which is slightly different from scissor magic), or who particularly idolizes sharp things in general. Music (Yellow): This element is associated with any character whose form is musically-based. Musical characters usually keep to themselves in the musical region, although there are exceptions. Box (Beige): This element is associated with box animals (and other box creatures), all of which originate from Paper Boxia. Oblivion (Black): This element is associated with anyone who exclusively appears in (or around) Auxim. True (Purple): This element is associated with any main character who changes their appearance near the end of the game, usually in preparation for an epic final battle. Card Locations The Paper card can be found in Casino Centavo. The Cursed card can be found in the Undermine. The Scissors card can be found in Adventure Valley. The Balance card can be found in Adventure Valley. The Wind card can be found in Peculiar Hill. The Void card can be found in Oddity Wood. The Fire card can be found in the Undermine. The Pin card can be found in Cutout Harbor. The Music card can be found in Clef Falls. The Box card can be found in Paper Boxia. The Oblivion card can be found in Oblivion Badlands. The True card can be found in Inferno Fortress.